


Of Monsters and Men

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Pain, slight spoiler, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Missing scene in Season 1 Episode 12 “Creep”





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing but feel every once of pain from the Malex “I don’t love you scene” (Been there!)
> 
> Hope you like. 
> 
> Thanks to my sister for Beta-ing.

Of Monsters and Men

“You’re not a monster Alex.” Michael spoke softly from the backseat. 

He hadn’t moved or spoken for the entire ride back to the junkyard. Kyle was slightly startled, he had almost forgotten he was back there. Alex, however, had not. He could all but feel the sadness, heartbreak and rage vibrating off of him.

Quietly, with a nod, Kyle slipped out of the all-terrain vehicle and closed the door. Alex turned to look at Michael who was splayed on his back on the backseat.

Normally, this would almost seem like Alex’s fantasy come true. But this was far from that. Michael’s scream of “I don’t love you” still echoed in his ears. Though he knew it was a lie, it still made his heart ache. Tears sprung again and he willed them away. 

Michael climbed into the passenger seat. There were so many things he wanted to say and for once he couldn’t find the words.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Alex said quickly, sensing Michael’s inner battle.

Michael reached out and took Alex’s hand in his. Alex gently rubbed the scar on the top of Michael’s hand with the pad of his thumb. Together, it brought back some of their best and worst memories.

Michael heart raced as he pulled Alex to him, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Relief ran through him as Alex returned the kiss instead of running away. Alex ran his fingers through Michael’s soft messy curls.

Tears spilled over Michael’s cheeks onto Alex’s skin. Alex pulled away slightly and offered the crook of his neck to Michael, where he bowed his head and sobbed, his body shaking. 

Alex’s hand caressed his back softly and he made soothing sounds into Michael ear, weather he was aware of that or not Michael didn’t care and took comfort in the sounds of his friend? Former lover? ...family? 

Michael didn’t know what they were at the moment or if they would be anything again. But this was exactly what he needed to find peace.


End file.
